raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Status Quo
pisi|Status Quo neli kõige kauaaegsemat liiget 2005. aastal. Vasakult: [[Rick Parfitt, Francis Rossi, John "Rhino" Edwards ja Andy Bown.]] Status Quo on inglise rokkansambel, mille asutasid 1962. aastal Londonis bassist Alan Lancaster ja kitarrist Francis Rossi. Ansambel kandis algselt nime The Scorpions. 1963. aastal sai ansambli trummariks John Coghlan, misjärel muudeti ansambli nimi The Spectres'iks. 1967. aastal anti nimi Traffic, kuid mõni aeg hiljem muudeti see Traffic Jamiks, et vältida segaduse tekkimist teise samanimelise inglise ansambliga Traffic. Juba samal aastal sai ansambel oma praeguse nime Status Quo (kuni 1969. aastani The Status Quo). 1968. aasta detsembris andis ansambel välja oma debüütsingli "Pictures of Matchstick Men", millega sai ansambel tuntuks nii Suurbritannias kui ka USA-s. Samal aastal ilmus ansambli debüütalbum "Picturesque Matchstickable Messages from the Status Quo". Albumilt anti välja kolm singlit ning ka albumi kolmas singel "Ice in the Sun" sai hitiks. Ansambel viljeles oma esimestel tegutsemisaastatel psühhedeelset muusikat. 1970. aastate alguses tegi ansambel oma muusikalises stiilis täieliku pöörde, kui hakati esitama psühhedeelsest muusikast välja arenenud hard rock i, mille juurde on ansambel põhiliselt kogu oma tegutsemisajal jäänud. 1985. aasta juulis avas Status Quo Londonis Wembley staadionil toimunud heategevuskontserdi Live Aid lauluga "Rockin' All Over the World". Ansamblis koosseisus on aja jooksul toimunud palju muutusi. 2016. aasta detsembris suri ansambli kauaaegne liige Rick Parfitt. Teda oli juba sama aasta kontsertturneel asendanud Richie Malone, kellest sai pärast Parfitti surma ansambli püsiv liige. Ainsa asutajaliikmena kuulub ansambli praegusesse koosseisu Rossi. Ansambel on andud välja kokku 32 stuudioalbumit. Briti edetabelisse on jõudnud kõige enam nende singleid kui ühelgi teisel rokkansamblil, kokku üle 60 hittsingli. Esikümnesse on jõudnud kokku 22 singlit. Status Quo on ka ainus ansambel, mille singlid on jõudnud viiel kümnendil Briti edetabelis esikahekümne sekka. Status Quo on esinenud Eestis kolmel korral: 1994. aastal Tallinna lauluväljakul Rock Summeril, 2006. aastal Haapsalu piiskopilinnuse varemetes ja 2017. aasta aprillis Tallinnas Nordea kontserdimajas."GALERII | Status Quo kontserdil kõlas üle kümne aasta nende hitt "In The Army Now". Õhtuleht. 19.4.2017. Vaadatud 19.7.2017 Stuudioalbumid * "Picturesque Matchstickable Messages from the Status Quo" (1968) * "Spare Parts" (1969) * "Ma Kelly's Greasy Spoon" (1970) * "Dog of Two Head" (1971) * "Piledriver" (1972) * "Hello!" (1973) * "Quo" (1974) * "On the Level" (1975) * "Blue for You" (1976) * "Rockin' All Over the World" (1977) * "If You Can't Stand the Heat..." (1978) * "Whatever You Want" (1979) * "Just Supposin'" (1980) * "Never Too Late" (1981) * "1+9+8+2" (1982) * "Back to Back" (1983) * "In The Army Now"" (1986) * "Ain't Complaining" (1988) * "Perfect Remedy" (1989) * "Rock 'til You Drop" (1991) * "Thirsty Work" (1994) * "Don't Stop" (1996) * "Under The Influencev (1999) * "Famous in the Last Century" (2000) * "Heavy Traffic" (2002) * "Riffs" (2003) * "The Party Ain't Over Yet" (2005) * "In Search of the Fourth Chord" (2007) * "Quid Pro Quo" (2011) * "Bula Quo!" (2013) * "Aquostic: Stripped Bare" (2014) * "Aquostic II: That's a Fact (2016) Viited Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (S) Kategooria:Inglise muusikagrupid